a very merry christmas
by dimka loves roza
Summary: Dimitri leaves rose for tasha but what happens after they both return for christmas dimitri is ready to explain himself but will rose listen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic hope you like it. I thought I would do a Christmas fanfic.I know its short but my other ones will be longer I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything the awesome Richelle Mead does.**

**Summery: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha Because he thinks that is what is best for rose but when they return for Christmas dimitri wants to explain everything to rose. But is she prepared to listen?**

**Chapter one: Rose's POV**

I awoke to the sound of pounding on my apartment door. The knocking would not stop, wow this person is impatient. "I'm coming calm down" I shout as a made my way to the door and there in front of me was my insane best friend Lissa. "Morning rose!" chirped lissa. "Wow what made you so happy" I ask as she sits down on my couch. "Tasha and dimitri are coming home for the holidays, isn't this amazing rose!" She didn't all but shout. "urgh lissa don't shout its so early" I protest, " and yeah that's just amazing liss" I added sarcastically. " What's wrong rose?" I could feel her concern coming in from the bond. " nothing I'm just peachy it's just you know I'm not a morning person" I lied I hadn't told lissa about what happened between dimitri and me and I didn't want to pressure her into it now. " how about you get dressed and come over for breakfast, Christian is cooking now so be over in 20 minutes rose." she warned she knew me too well. " will do liss."

I watched as she walked back to her apartment and I went to get ready. 30 minutes later I was knocking on lissa and Christian's door thinking about the news lissa had told me this morning this was gonna be a long Christmas. Lissa opened the door and scolded me for being late. We all sat down and dug into the pancakes and bacon and eggs that Christian had made. "mmm Christian this so good" I said.

"Wow a compliment from the Rose Hathaway. I'm shocked" came his witty response. " yeah well don't get used to it." I said. " Tasha and Dimitri will be here in 3 days so behave you two" scolded Lissa. " yes mom" I said putting on the puppy dog eyes that only made her laugh. After Breakfast me and Lissa made plans to go shopping tomorrow and Christian had to tag along with eddie and Adrian though God only knows why Adrian was coming along.

**So tell me what you think should I keep going review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review I need some reviews and I will update quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything the amazing Richelle Mead does**

**Chapter two:**

I woke up to the braying sound of my alarm clock. Can't anyone get some sleep around here, Then I realised I had to go shopping with lissa to Missoula.

I went straight to the shower and I moaned in pleasure as I felt the hot spray of the water run down my bare back and neck.

I washed my long brown hair and conditioned and washed my whole body. I got out of the shower 15 minutes later feeling refreshed and ready to face the world.

I didn't bother blow-drying my hair so I got dressed and pulled my damp hair into a messy bun.

I made myself a hot cup of coffee and went for a run that always cleared my head. I plugged my earphones into my ipod and the song I will always love you by Celine Dionne came on and I thought about how no matter what Dimitri did to me I would always love him.

As the chorus came on a second time I started to cry and I hated Dimitri for it and that man stealing bitch Tasha. After My 20 laps I went to the gym and lifted weights for 30 minutes then ran back to my room and looked at my clock. Shit I had 20 minutes until lissa was due to come for me and she was always early.

I ran into the bathroom brushed my teeth sprayed some impulse spray that smelled like flowers and changed into tight black skinny jeans with a cream blouse and some cream flats with a black leather jacket.

I dried my hair and let it fall down my back in a cluster of waves. I had 3 minutes left and I needed some sort of food in me, so I went to the kitchen and found 2 chocolate glazed doughnuts from last night and polished them off in the time lissa got here.

"Wow Rose Hathaway is actually ready on time I'm impressed." comes lissa's angelic voice. She had her platinum hair straightened and put to the side of the head and she was wearing a pink dress that had a black lace on the hem that fell just above her knee and a pair of gorgeous black ballet flats.

" yeah and that's the first and probably the last time that will happen." I returned.

"Come on with us talking we are gonna be late now come on I want to get loads done before we have go home." came lissa's whine. " Ok come on then." though I wouldn't mind to stay here at the academy I silently added.

We arrived at the car where Eddie, Mia, Christian, Adrian, Alberta, Stan and one of the academy's guardians stood.

" wow and only.." Christian checked the watch " one minute late I'm impressed."

" yeah and that was only because lissa said the same thing as you sparky that we are late so come on lets get going." cue the fake enthusiasm.

" come now lets stop the bickering" said Alberta speaking up for the first time.

We all went into the school's car. Alberta was driving with Stan in shotgun. Then it was Lissa, Christian and Eddie behind them with me Mia and Adrian behind them.

" so little diamphir how are you?" said Adrian taking a swig of Russian Vodka. Yep this was gonna be a long ride.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

We arrived at the mall in just under two hours. I jumped out of the car to smell the fresh air because all I could smell in that car was clove cigarettes and vodka or some sort of drink on Adrian. I made a mental note to sit far away from him on the way back.

"eager to go shopping Rosie?" came Christian's remark. He knows I hate that nickname.

"shut it Pyro at least I don't get it on with lissa in the Church Attic." Everyone was in hysterics except Lissa and Pyro.

"How did you…Oh the bond"

"yeah the bond and FYI I can't sleep at night" this made everyone laugh harder.

After we finished our fits of giggles we all split up into groups me, lissa, mia and Alberta went one way and Stan , Christian, Eddie, Adrian went the other.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The first shop we went into was Forever 21 and Lissa brought a black handbag for Tasha some Red stilettos for mia so I had to keep Mia distracted and a brown leather jacket for Sydney (who was Adrian's girlfriend she is in Scotland doing research). We then went into river island and brought another handbag that was cream with a black buckle on for Alberta because she is like a mother to us.

We went into 3 other shops and when we went into intercionale there was this sleek black dress to the mid-thigh and was strapless.

"OMG Rose this is the dress for you it just screams Rose!" shrieked lissa.

"That is my dress." I agreed

"Quick go try it on." I knew there was no point in arguing so I reluctantly took the dress and put it on. When I stepped out Mia and Lissa was screaming with delight.

" OMG Rose you look stunning!" shouted Mia rushing over to me. She was right it hugged all my curves in the right places and I looked hot.

"Wait I think I saw some nice heels over there stya there." and lissa ran off with Alberta in tow.

" Here try these on" lissa handed me the heels and I put them on. They were 7 inch heels and made me look taller but not as tall as a Moroi.

We Brought all them and all met for dinner at the food court. We had 8 different bags each and all the boys stared open- mouthed at the amount of shopping we had done.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After food we stayed together and went into 3 more shops. When we went into Victoria Secret we all came out with 2 or in lissa's case 4 bags each. I swear I saw a hint of hope in Christian's eyes and I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

We all piled into the car and fate must not have the same ideas as me because I landed up next to Adrian for the whole ride back.

He talked non stop and I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up I was leaning on Mia and she gently shook my arm.

" come on Rose we are back." as soon as she said that I was up and ready out if the car. I helped Alberta and Stan and Eddie Carry the bags back to our rooms and we all said goodbye and parted ways.

" Rose remember we are going to pick Tasha and Dimitri up from the airport in two days" lissa pulled me back to explain.

" okay lissa I know." I walked into my room and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Hope you liked it Review please I am open to any ideas. Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to Katkitty05 and Rosieposie2000 for reviewing keep it up and I will put a lemon in here in the next few chapters. This Chapter is all flashbacks but next chapter They return.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Richelle Mead does except the plot line.**

**Chapter 3:**

The next 2 days went uneventfully and my mood dropped with every passing second that they were getting nearer. All I could think about was Dimitri and that Bitch Tasha coming to stay with us for three whole weeks, I mean three whole weeks is a bit extreme.

We broke from school yesterday and lets just say that it was not one of my finer days I spaced out in all my classes and I didn't have the heart to talk back to Stan either which surprised everyone.

But the worst class was combat training and a lot of people picked up on my mood.

_Flashback._

We were lined up in our formation for combat and did our stretches and had run five miles.

We got into our partners and was told to spar for 20 minutes, as soon as me and Eddie went off into our area to spar we did it for 5 minutes and he stopped because I had won 0 and he had won 4.

"what's wrong Rose you haven't won any yet usually I'm on the floor getting my ass handed to me but today you are down in the dumps."

"No shit Sherlock I'm just having a bad day my head hurts that's all." I lied he didn't need to know the truth.

" okay if that's what you say, are you good to go for another ten minutes?" He asks concern and worry written all over his face.

" yeah of course." by the end he had won 10 and I had won 6.

_End of Flashback._

It wasn't only Eddie that had noticed my mood Lissa and Mia and Adrian had noticed to. In fact even Adrian asked was I okay.

_Flashback._

I had just finished school when Adrian walked up to me.

"Hey Little Dimpher how are you I noticed you were looking a bit glum."

" look Adrian I thank you for your concern but I'm fine." I couldn't deal with talking about it right now.

" it's about Dimitri and Tasha coming right?" he asks

" How do you know that is what's wrong."

"because I can read aura's and when he was here his aura and yours was gold they matched and when he left you were a mess."

"geez thanks Adrian" I reply

" I'm just saying, look rose I know you loved him and you still do and I know he loved you, makes me wonder why he left in the first place." he walked away leaving me stunned all this time he knew about us.

Well that's Adrian Ivashkov for you always full of suprises.

_End of flashback._

We were sat in the car waiting to drive to the airport which would take up to three and a half hours so I brought a magazine but I found myself thinking about the day Dimitri told me he was leaving.

_Flashback._

"Hey Comrade what are you reading?"

"Hello Roza just a western novel like always." he replied.

"what's wrong you sound sad?" I ask

" Rose I'm leaving" he says surely he means just for a few days.

" why? For how long" I frantically ask.

"I'm leaving the academy for good rose I'm going to be Tasha's guardian." he says not looking into my eyes. How can he do this to me after everything we have been through together.

"Fine just go be with Tasha and have a family with her and you can live your perfect life with her with your family." I say disdain dripping off of my words.

"No Roza that is not what I mean you don't understand" He begins but I cut him off.

" No I understand Perfectly Dimitri and don't you ever call me Roza again I am not your Roza." with that I storm out of the gym and run to my room where I lock my door and curl up on to my bed and cry my heart out.

_End of flashback._

The car finally comes to a halt and we are there at the airport. I get out and all I can see is that black haired man-stealing bitch Tasha and the man I love so dearly standing next to her.

**Okay don't kill me Cliff hanger review please and tell me if you want anything added. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line the amazing Richelle Mead does. I'm sorry that I didn't include this but yes rose and Dimitri did sleep together he left after they did it. **

**Chapter four:**

Dimitri stood there in all his six foot seven glory. His shoulder-length brown hair looked just as I had remembered it. His chocolate eyes were just as tempting to fall into as before the only thing that was out of place was that I was not standing next to him it was Tasha.

Christian ran to his aunt followed by Lissa who gave Tasha a gigantic hug that lasted for about ten seconds.

"Aunt Tasha how have you been?" exclaimed Christian.

"I'm good Christian and how are you and Lissa." she

Asked.

"Fine we are both fine" he said bringing Lissa close to him.

"Come on Rose come say hi it's rude not to." Scolded Lissa.

"Hey Tasha, Guardian Belikov " I didn't even look at Tasha but directed it and Dimitri. I swear I saw him flinch and the term Guardian. There was a wave of emotion that passed over him but before I could figure out what he shut his mask back on.

"Hiya Rose!" said Tasha obviously not hearing my cold tone. She gave me a squeeze and stepped back.

"Hello Rose." Dimitri said he wouldn't meet my eyes. Lissa on the other hand noticed my tone and through the bond she said _We will talk later._

I nodded my head to her in understanding and if she would ask me what was wrong I would tell her everything.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

We arrived at the academy four hours later. It was now 6 o clock in the evening. I offered to help carry the luggage but Dimitri said him and Alberta were just fine carrying it in.

Christian invited me to dinner and I thought why not so he said I could bring Mia, Eddie and Adrian as well. I sent a quick text to all three of them and they said they would be there in a hour.

I went home to change while Lissa and Christian showed Tasha and Dimitri where they would be staying for the holiday.

I went into my room and went straight for the shower. I tore my clothes off and turned the dial to the right temperature. I stood under the shower head and let the hot water run down my back.

15 minutes later I stepped out of the shower and changed into shorts and tank top. Next I dried my hair and let it hang down to my mid waist lack of cutting it had made it this long.

I then moved onto make-up. I applied a thin layer of foundation and powder and then a bit of mascara and eye-liner that made my brown eyes stand out. I brushed my purely white teeth and put a bit of pink lip-gloss on.

I made my way to the closet and choose a lovely red dress that hung off my one shoulder and went to mid-thigh. I paired it with lovely black stilettos that was open toed and a silver nomination bracelet the only other thing I had on was a pair of diamond earrings that Mia and Eddie had gotten me for my birthday.

There was a knock on the door and there stood Adrian, his tousled blond/brown hair was styled in a way that looked like he had just stumbled out of bed. He was wearing black jeans with some boots and a navy dress top that made him looked sophisticated. His emerald green eyes was shinning and made him look all childlike.

"You look gorgeous Little Diampher now shall we go?" he asked breaking me out of my reverie.

"Of Course Adrian and you don't look bad yourself." I commented which was the truth.

He took my hand and led me to Lissa and Christian's apartment, there was Mia and Eddie standing outside ready to knock and I said

"No need to knock just walk right in I always do."

We all walked into the apartment and there we could smell the wonderful arts of Christian's cooking. Dimirti was setting the table and Lissa and Tasha were sat on the couch talking. When we arrived everyone looked up and Lissa screamed

"OMG Rose you look stunning and Mia you look amazing."

"Thanks Lissa you look great." replied Mia

"Thanks Liss Mia is right you look breathtaking." Which was true she had her blond hair curled and down. She was wearing light pink heels and an amazing dress that was a cream and strapless and hung just below the knee.

While everyone else was talking I walked into the kitchen and all the time I could feel Dimitri's watchful gaze on me.

"Watcha cooking Pyro?" I ask as I smell the delicious smell that is Christian's cooking.

"My famous Lasagne that you so dearly love." he replied

"you're right as much as I hate to admit it I do love your cooking Christian."

"Thanks Rose." Wow no snark comment

"look Rose I know this is hard for you because I know you loved Dimirti." he started .

" How do you know as well?" I ask if Adrian had told him I might actually kill him.

"I know Rose because I'm a good observer and I could see it in both your eyes now look I promise not to tell anyone but talk to him Rose and Thank you for doing this." Wow he is good.

"Thanks Christian but I'm not ready to talk to him yet and I'm gonna tell Lissa tonight about it she deserves to know."

"good I'm glad and give him a chance to talk to you Rose please."

"Okay Christian." Ever since the Spokane incident we had become closer because we had both witnessed something horrible that day me him, Eddie and Mia we had all lost a friend.

"Will you tell them food is ready for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Food is ready we are having Christian's famous Lasagne."

"Yum cant wait" said Eddie running to his seat.

I was sat next to Mia and Adrian. Opposite me was Eddie then Tasha and Dimirti and at each end was Lissa and Christian.

Halfway through dinner Tasha asked me

"So Rose how is your training doing?"

"Oh it's going great Alberta is amazing she has taught me lots of new things and I have improved lots." I said smugly I was going to make Dimitri's stay hear a living hell.

"That's good." She said bluntly and nobody made an attempt to talk after that.

"Well that was lovely Christian Thanks" I said getting up from the table. "I will do the dishes."

"I will help you" Dimitri offered

"No I'm fine I can do it on my own" I said I didn't want him to be by me for any longer.

"I wasn't asking I was saying" He said.

"Fine!" I said as I stormed into the Kitchen with Dimitri following me.

We were nearly done when Dimitri started to speak.

"Look Roza I'm sorry that I left you…" He started in that sexy Russian accent that I love so much but I cut him off.

"I'm not Roza I'm Rose and I don't want to hear it Dimitri I hope you and Tasha are happy together." With that I walked out of the kitchen said goodbye to everyone and went home.

When I went into my room I locked the door and changed into some grey shorts with a navy tank top. While I was sitting on my bed watching Gossip Girl there was a knock on the door. Before I could say anything Lissa came in.

"Okay tell me what is up with you ever since I said Tasha and Dimitri were coming you have been acting weird."

"Liss I have something to tell you…" and with that I told her everything from when we got caught in Portland to when he left. She was pissed that I hadn't old her earlier but when I told her my reasons she was fine with me. She hated Dimitri for what he did to me. We talked all night but when 10 o clock came around she left to go to her house.

When she left I fell into a blissful sleep.

**Thanks review and review please xx**


End file.
